Girl Meets World of Rumors
by powertothelps
Summary: Riley, Maya, and their friends thought that they would be able to avoid drama for a while after the triangle was solved. But their expectations change when a new gossip blog targeting the students of Abigail Adams High School is released and targets the six best friends. Trying to pull the group together, Riley is determined to find the blogger. But what is true and what is false?


**This is my first Girl Meets World fanfiction, so I'm still figuring this all out, to be honest.**

 **I honestly have no idea what is wrong with the system, or with my device that I write on, but somehow there are words joined together and back slashes on the occasion. I apologize for this glitch, and I'll make sure to figure out what's going down. Sorry! I am fixing it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter One - Don't You Know

Riley Matthews was a bright, cloudless sky, dotted with unicorns and full of rainbows. Out of everyone in Abigail Adams High School, she had to be the most bubbly and positive, as she always was smiling and had an amazingly bright outlook

on every little situation. The Monday after the events at the Mount Sun Lodge was one of the days in which she physically could not stop smiling at anything and everyone. She woke up with a grin spread across her face like the butter on her toast,  
/which she laughed while eating for no reason in particular. While she got dressed in her favorite yellow sweater and brown leggings, she sang to herself about happiness and sunshine, and then talked to herself in the mirror about how amazing life  
/was while she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. Cory and Topanga gave each other looks of confusion as Riley sat on the couch tying her shoes, now talking to nobody and everybody at the same time.

"What's so great about today, Riley?" Topanga asked, exchanging a look with her husband, confusion evident on his face after the couple had received no response from their oldest child. Ever since Riley and four of her closest friends went to Texas,  
/she'd spent her mornings in silence until Maya came for breakfast. "Where's Maya?" Topanga wondered out loud, but not so loud enough that Riley could hear.

"She isn't coming today," Cory said. "Katy called and said she was keeping Maya for breakfast. Maybe she was afraid of this radioactive piece of sunshine." He gestured at Riley as she stood up from the couch and twirled over to the kitchen, slinging  
/her backpack over one shoulder.

Her eyes were clouded with the look of... Was that love? But when she laid eyes on her parents, she realized that they looked a little worried. She couldn't blame them, it wasn't every day that she was in this kind of mood. Coming out of her daze,  
/she glanced at the bench and realized that Maya wasn't where she should be.

"Where's Maya?" Riley asked.

"You tell her!" Cory groaned, picking up his briefcase and walking out the front door without a goodbye.

Topanga sighed and shook her head. "Don't mind your father, sweetie. He's in a mood."

"Well, so am I!" Riley exclaimed with happiness, grinning, before frowning and staring at the empty bench in the next moment. "Where's Maya, Mom?"

Abigail Adams high school had seen tens of thousands of freshmen in its days, but the class of 2017 was proving to be the most interesting out of all of them, mostly because of the six best friends that always had drama floating around them like

a cloud of smoke. That's why they chose them as their serious project. They knew that they would have to warm up on some less-interesting groups of friends, but once they were ready, they were going to tear the six into shreds with what they knew.

It had taken two months of preparation to get the page up and running, and seeing it before them filled their heart with exuberance, along with hatred for Abigail Adams High School and its students, especially those six friends who had to be torn

apart.

They put up their first post.

Riley stormed into school, her shoes slapping against the hard tile floor. She was near running, but being the good girl she was, she didn't go any faster as she headed for her normal meeting spot with Maya, on the steps. She spotted a blond head

through the early morning crowd, and shouted "MAYA!" But the head didn't turn to look her way. Was Maya really ignoring her? Riley pushed her way through the crowd, yelling "sorry!" and "look out!" all the way to the blond head. She was hardly aware  
/that she was trampling some of the shorter teens, all because she was so focused on getting to Maya and finding out what was going on. Finally, she made it to the blond head. Happy to see her best friend, Riley placed a hand on her shoulder. "Found  
/you!"

The blond head turned around, and to Riley's shock it wasn't her best friend, but a boy. A boy! Riley cringed at her horrible mistake. "Wrong person," she murmured with a little wave before she pushed her way back through the crowd to the hole,

where she and Maya had spent their first days of high school in between classes. Nobody was ever in the hole, and with these crowds this morning, some of the freshmen might've made it their rendezvous down in there. She stood on the steps going down,  
/surprised to see a lot of students from her homeroom sitting or standing against the walls, staring at their laptop screens. She made her way down, heading for Farkle and Zay, who were sitting in the corner holding a tablet between them, reading something.

"Hi guys!" Riley greeted them with a small bounce in her step. She might not have found Maya, but she had found two of her best friends in the whole world.

Farkle looked up from the tablet, closing it down in the process. "Hey Riley," he croaked awkwardly. "Nothing to see here..." He gave the other students a warning look and they shut their laptops in unison.

"Just doing homework... No big deal," Zay chimed in, waving his hand carelessly for effect. He forced a smile, making Riley even more confused at what her friends were protecting her from.

The group of freshmen stared at Riley in silence for a awkward few seconds until Farkle shouted "BIRD!" and pointed up in the direction of the hanging light. Riley gasped, swiveling around to look for the apparent "bird". Taking the moment as a

distraction, Farkle whispered to the group about his plan.

"We can't let Riley see this! She'll go nuts and try to find out who's behind it!"

"Behind what?" Riley asked, staring down at Farkle like an angry shark.

Farkle yelled out in surprise. He licked his lips anxiously and looked at Zay for support.

Zay glanced at Riley before shaking his head. "I've got nothing."

Things looked as if they were about to get bad when someone appeared on the steps.

"Riley! Why aren't you all upstairs?"

It was Lucas Friar, otherwise known as Riley's brand-new boyfriend.

Riley turned around and looked at the boy dressed in a dark red tee shirt and jeans, the picture of a prince in her opinion. She nearly burst into giggles upon seeing the boy that she had been thinking about all morning.

"Lucas!" Riley grinned up at her boyfriend, excited to finally see him after the terrible few hours they had spent apart. She gestured for him to join them in the hole.

Lucas smiled back at her, but instead of joining her, he pointed to the upper landing. "Smackle and Maya are upstairs, so I came to look for you-"

"Maya?" Riley gasped. She forgot all about the tablets and laptops and ran up the stairs to see her best friend. Lucas, Farkle, and Zay followed behind her, talking amongst themselves.

"Lucas, there's something wrong," Farkle said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah..." Zay added. "We need to protect Riley from seeing this-"

"This website." Farkle finished. "She'll go into hysterics if she sees it."

Lucas's brow was knit tightly. He looked incredibly confused. "Can I see it?"

Farkle pulled out the tablet he'd been sharing with Zay and turned the power on. The webpage was already on the screen, and he handed the tablet to Lucas for examination.

"CLASS OF FRESHMEN, CLASS OF LIARS!" Read the heading of an article. Lucas groaned, and handed the tablet back to Farkle without further examination. "I don't even want to read this," he said miserably. "The last thing we need is more drama!"

"Well, Zay and I read it." Farkle explained. "It's about the groups of friends at the school and gossip from each of them."

"Except for ours!" Zay exclaimed a little too loudly, getting a harsh look from Farkle. "Except for ours," he said again in a nervous whisper.

"That doesn't sound good," Lucas said, concerned. "You're right, if Riley sees this, she'll freak out and start believing that somebody is going to go after us."

"State the obvious, pretty boy," Farkle grunted, glaring at Lucas before turning his attention to the girls, who were gathered around the lockers.

"Good morning dearest one," Smackle said adoringly to Farkle, before turning to glare at Lucas and say, "Stop looking at me, you have a girlfriend!"

"I wasn't looking at you, Smackle," Lucas said, exasperated. Every day now Smackle was finding a way to make it sound like he was interested in her, and he was determined to put an end to it since he had a real girlfriend now.

Riley was looking at Maya with great concern in her eyes. "Peaches, what did I do?" She reached out and squeezed Maya's hand, but Maya tugged away and shoved both of her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"Nothing, Riles. Don't worry about it." She flashed Riley a weak smile, which made Riley even more worried about her best friend.

"Maya..."

Maya's eyes were tearing up now. She shook her head and looked away, biting her lip.

"I'm here for you."

The entire group was looking on at the two girls now.

"Riley, if you know what's best for you, you'll leave me alone."

Riley looked hurt. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Guys, we gotta get to class," Zay intervened, pointing over his shoulder in the direction of homeroom. The other three gave him looks of thanks as the group started down the hall to Mr. Matthews.

It was only a few yards, but Maya made a point of walking quickly, ahead of Riley. Shocked and afraid for her best friend, Riley trailed at the back of the group.

She was confused, upset, and scared. What had happened to Maya? Was it her fault? Why was she refusing to talk to her? A million questions and more swam through Riley's head as she sat down in her front-row seat and settled in for a long day.

Farkle normally loved history class, but his thoughts were elsewhere as he sat down for his final lesson of the day. Pulling out last night's homework from his dark blue folder (with several pages of extra credit work stapled onto the back), he

stole a glance over his shoulder at Smackle, who smiled up at him. Her smile consoled his depressing thoughts and reduced them to nearly nothing, as it always did. Farkle couldn't help but notice that she had an entire packet of extra credit work,  
/with its size's reason coming from Farkle's small group of added papers. He sighed, and turned just in time, as Mr. Matthews was making his way around the class, collecting homework papers. Riley passed hers up to her father, making Farkle notice  
/that she wasn't smiling like normal. The other beautiful smile he loved... His eyes widened and he looked down at a pencil drawing on his desk at that thought. Nobody could know that he loved Riley in a different way than Maya and his own girlfriend,  
/so he might as well try to stop the strange feeling which he was feeling for her, before somebody found out and his whole world came crashing...

"Farkle?"

The genius was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard his teacher's voice above him. He jerked his head up, and shakily remembered what he was doing.

"Sorry, sir," he said, trying his best to sound calm. He handed his papers up into Mr. Matthews's out-stretched hand, trying not to look like he was shaking.

"Here are mine!" Smackle said cheerily from behind him, glad to have beat and humiliated her ex-arch nemesis boyfriend again.

Mr. Matthews hesitated as he accepted her huge packet. "Smackle... I didn't really want this much for one small assignment..." He said dubiously. Smackle's face fell, and Farkle turned around to pat her hand.

He faced his teacher. "She just wanted to do her best, sir." Defending his girlfriend had become something of a regular job, since there were so many kids that didn't like her smart mind and awkward ways. Smackle did too much and tried too hard

naturally, it was what she believed she should do. With her autism, she constantly assumed that she should do things that "other kids" would do, which could screw up her judgement occasionally, and force her to deviate from her real self.

That's why she needed him. He was there to keep her persona in check and remind her who she was, instead of what the world might want her to be.

One night at the Mount Sun Lodge, the two of them had been talking.

"Farkle, I feel like I'm not good enough," she'd said miserably to him. "Everyone else knows exactly who they are! And I simply believe that I'm smart, and that's all."

Farkle had squeezed her hand comfortingly. He'd thought for a beat before saying, "you don't have to be who people want you to be. I doubt most of our friends know exactly who they are at the moment." He'd been thinking of Riley, who had strong

insecurities and bent to people's will at times. She certainly didn't have a fully understood personality.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're enough for me, anyways."

She'd smiled and looked straight in his eyes. For a moment, her smile bent downwards at the edges before slipping back up. She'd let go of his hand for some reason. Farkle had almost freaked out, since she might've been able to tell that he was

thinking about Riley Matthews. His mind was so much like Smackle's that they could finish each others' sentences and nearly read each the other's mind.

Mr. Matthews took his position up behind the large desk at the front of the class. Farkle looked up from his own desk, letting go of Smackle's hand and his memories from a few nights ago. His eyes drifted to the chalkboard, which read "1920s Britain"  
/in white chalk. For once, he hardly had a clue of what Mr. Matthews was about to teach the class.

"So, class, does anyone have any good gossip from last week?" He asked casually, surprising the entire class. Normally, teachers didn't encourage rumors and gossip, and claimed that they were all filled to the brim with lies and private information.

Riley raised her hand excitedly. "I have some!" She smiled.

Farkle tried hard not to cringe. He realized, if the discussion in class went the wrong way, somebody could bring up the gossip blog. No. He couldn't let Riley hear about it. No...

It was too late, Mr. Matthews willingly called on his daughter. "Yes Riley?"

"Lucas and I are a couple now! It's true!" She grinned and did a little happy dance in her seat, which Farkle would've normally laughed at, but this situation was too serious.

He raised his hand, but didn't wait for Mr. Matthews to call on him. "Sir, aren't teachers prohibited from encouraging or sharing gossip and rumors?"

"You're right Farkle!" His teacher praised. "Spreading the news about untrue or embarrassing things is awful. Does anybody know what happened in early Britain that offended families, along with humiliating them entirely?"

There was a long silence in the room, in which nobody raised their hand or called out an answer. Then, to everyone's great surprise, Lucas raised his hand. The entire class turned to look at him.

Maya burst out laughing. "Of course Hee-Haw knows!" She broke into a fit of giggles, struggling to make fun of Lucas between breaths. "He knows about the British and their tea!" She couldn't stop laughing. Riley turned around in her seat and glared  
/at Maya teasingly, making her freeze for a moment before continuing to giggle.

Lucas sighed.

Mr. Matthews was evidently torn between getting his answer from Lucas and attempting to make Maya quit laughing. He looked back and forth between them indecisively before gesturing to Lucas with a wave of his hand. "Please. Just answer."

As Maya continued to laugh, Lucas began to speak, fiddling with his pen out of nerves. "In early Britain, divorce petitions were published, like they are today. But instead of concealing the reasons for the divorce, the papers put the reasons out

there for everyone to see, which made a lot of families unhappy, especially the wealthy, who had good reputations among the community. Soon enough this did stop happening, but while the stories behind the divorces were being published, it hurt a lot  
/of people."

Maya had quit laughing and was rather listening intently. She knew about divorce and separation. A lot about it.

Mr. Matthews nodded solemnly at Lucas. "Couldn't have said it better myself. This was a devastating event. Sometimes it stripped people of their friends and status. This new gossip blog-"

Farkle put his head in his hands.

"What new gossip blog?" Riley gasped. "Wait a moment..." She turned to Farkle angrily. "Was that what you were hiding from me this morning?"

Farkle couldn't bear to see her look so hurt. "We were only protecting you, Riley."

"Anyways," Mr. Matthews told the class. "This is wrong. If any of you have control over this blog in some way, you will be in a lot of trouble if you keep publishing these rumors. Almost everyone has had their feelings hurt today because of you..."

The final bell rang before Mr. Matthews could finish his statement. As the students headed out the door, he called after them, "Don't spread this stuff! Only spread jelly!"

Farkle hurriedly rushed away from the class and towards the front doors. He made it all the way to the sidewalk before Riley caught up to him without Maya at her side. He had no idea what was going on between those two, but he had thought that

the triangle had ended peacefully. Maybe it wasn't so.

"Farkle, why were you keeping the website from me?" Riley said breathlessly. She must've had to walk quickly to catch up to the taller boy, and yet she was still trailing behind him.

Farkle didn't really know what else to say to her besides the honest truth. "Riley... They have a list of rumors about everyone's groups of friends but ours. I thought you would worry about that, and a lot too."

"Why... Oh my gosh! Could the blogger be after our group?" She clapped a hand to her forehead in shock. Farkle realized that he should've seen this coming. There was no real way to protect Riley for long, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Thank's for telling me Farkle. I'll talk to you tomorrow!" She ran off in the opposite direction in which Farkle was going. He silently wished that Riley would walk home with him. But that wasn't possible.

She loved another boy.

 **Was that too much Riarkle? XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Chapter Two coming soon!**


End file.
